The Silence of Jealousy
by Silas Midnight
Summary: Keladry soon finds out just how silent jealousy can really be as her Protector of the Small status brings about feelings many of her companions have harbored for years. But who will she choose? And just how far will they go to win the heart of their warrior? AU, mostly Canon.
1. Morning Meetings and Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I do *not* own any of the characters herein, nor do I own Tortall, Scanra, ect. All of the characters and places herein are owned by Tamora Pierce, I only request that you not steal my story line in which I have placed her characters and set in her world. Thank you.**

* * *

The morning that dawned gray only because of the fog, was rather warm for autumn in the north. Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight, lay in the silence of her room at Steadfast. She could hear Tobe's soft snores as he lay still sleeping from their trip, she hoped rather delicately in her mind that he would soon trust her again and not feel the need to follow her everywhere.

Groaning as she moved Keladry, known as Kel to most of her companions, sat up in her bed. A warm body beside her made all the difference in the world to the comfort of her bed and Jump didn't seem to even notice her movements.

Her young servant, on the other hand, was now awake and observant.

"You know I don't need you until after breakfast, Tobe." Kel said as she walked behind the screen she'd been given to change behind. "You are allowed to sleep in, you had a long day yesterday."

"Know that, milady, but I wouldruther be at your side for the day." He eyed her rather suspiciously. "Don't know if you're plannin' to surprise me 'gain." He had gotten better as the months had progressed, his way of speaking more educated than street urchin in its sound.

Kel sighed, knowing she would never win this particular battle. Popping more joints as she stretched in her new clothes, which fit her as closely as any clothes made could, she looked at her appearance. Her hair was still cropped short only to about her ears, she was still tall for a female, and nothing was ever going to change the muscles she'd built up over her years of training to be a knight. The only thing that had changed over the summer months was her, though still rather small, breasts had grown enough to become more noticeable even in this outfit.

Walking out from behind the curtain she noticed that Tobe had changed. Not only had he changed but he, like she, had changed into practice clothes. His spear, this one less sharp than an actual weapon, rest easily in his hands. His eyes determined as he watched her, knowing her routine.

"Let's go, Tobe. There shouldn't be anyone in the practice yard this early." Which was true, it was still early enough that the watch hadn't changed, nor had the dawn trumpets been called. It was silent in the camp save for those who rose early like she and her young friend did.

"If I may ask, Lady, but are you goin'ta do this forever?" Tobe asked as they reached the practice yard. There were a few men, all practicing sword work or hand-to-hand combat but Kel couldn't make out who they were. King's Own, most likely.

"Do what forever?" Kel looked at her small companion as she readied herself for a pattern dance.

"This protectin' thing. Are ya gonna do't forever?" His speech slipping as Tobe got into his position.

"As long as I can." She said with a smile, twirling her glaive in a flourish. "As long as I can."

Tobe seemed to accept that answer as he too began his own sort of pattern dance. She had taught him not too long ago how to string together a few of the attacks made with a spear into a new pattern dance, meant for him and his friends back in New Hope.

Neither of the training pair noticed the attention that they were receiving from the other end of the training yard. The men watched and talked amongst themselves as they walked over to the two. All of these men, with the exception of two of the men, had rather recently seen both of those people in action and knew just how deadly they both could be.

As Kel finished her dance with a stamp and flourish- followed closely by Tobe who was a beat behind- she turned to the slow clapping that came from her left. Smiling as she turned she saw the faces of men she knew, and one in particular that she had come to miss.

"Always practicing, eh, Lady Knight?" Wolset asked as he leaned comfortably against a part of the surrounding wall. "Or are you planning on another trip soon?"

"You know me," She smiled and grasped her glaive in a comfortable grip. "always planning for my next… vacation."

"Well please don't do one until my lord is married." Sergeant Domitan, Dom to most, said as he walked towards her, his hand outstretched. "I'd hate to miss his marriage because you decide to go haring off again, to use his words." Kel handed her weapon to the waiting Tobe and then straightened, grabbing her old friend's hand in a strong clasp. "It's good to see you, Lady Kel."

"You know better than to add Lady to my name, Sergeant Domitan." Kel replied as she tightened her grip on Dom's forearm for a moment. Turning to Tobe she smiled. "If you could, Tobe, stow our practice weapons and then meet me near the mess?"

Tobe bowed as properly as he'd been taught and trotted off.

"He's so _old._" Wolset said as he pushed himself off the wall to walk towards the gate to the yard. "Seriously, he's just… old."

"Sometimes I thank Mithros for it, sometimes I wish the gods could let children be children." Kel said with a halfhearted smile. "Ready to eat?"

Dom, who'd been staring at Kel since she'd released his hand, started and merely nodded; a blush running up his neck that his men saw and snickered at.

"When did you get in?" Dom asked as they wound through the buildings towards the mess hall. "We didn't see you yesterday at supper, and not even before we went to bed. My lord was rather worried you'd been delayed, and Neal's beloved was beside herself with worry."

"Glad that I don't have that to worry about," Kel joked as Wolset and a few of the other men snorted. "Women worry too much."

The group ran into Neal, stumbling out of his rooms half asleep, and led him to the mess with them. All the while the men made fun of him for his haphazard appearance and the fact that he had been caught last night by the watch sneaking out of his lady's room.

Neal though, watched his cousin. Dom was being silent his eyes on his feet or on Kel. Not that Neal hadn't suspected Dom's affections for Keladry had become more than friend years ago… this was just the first time his suspicions were brought to light.

"So, Meathead," Dom finally piped up, slinging an arm around his cousin's shoulder. "Are you ready to take yourself off the market for mothers to gawk at?"

"Yuki is the only lady for me, and I haven't been a target of theirs for years." Neal raised his eyebrow at his cousin, his eyes narrowed. "What about you? Are you thinking of giving up this life of mud drudging solitude for the warmth of female flesh?" Neal's eyes darted towards Kel for a moment. A movement that went unnoticed by all but Dom.

"Can't say, Neal." Dom said with a half-smile. "I like this mud drudging life."

For some reason, that statement made Kel's heartache.


	2. Challenging Mischief

**Disclaimer: I do *not* own any of the characters, places, or recognizable events; all of those are owned by Tamora Pierce. Do not steal what is mine, though, as I dislike having to argue with people about it all. Thanks!**

Breakfast passed rather uneventfully. Raoul made a short appearance, apparently not wanting to be too far from the side of his beloved for too long the day before his wedding, as did Buri and Yuki.

Yuki was as observant as Neal, watching the man called Dom as he stole glances in her friend's direction. Sharing a knowing smile with her husband she leaned in to whisper in his ear, causing the older male to laugh a little.

"What's so funny Meathead?" Dom asked without looking at his cousin, his eyes not leaving the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the room.

"Dog with a bone…" Neal growled a little. "You better be glad I don't challenge you on the practice courts for that."

Keladry giggled. The thought of Neal and his cousin fighting out their differences was a funny image. Neal rounded on her with all the fury he learned from Lady Alanna.

"Something funny, Kel?" His eyes narrowed, his smile mischievous.

"Yes." Kel said as she downed the cider in her cup. Standing, she grabbed her tray and leaned in. "Imagining your cousin shame you on the courts is rather funny."

Walking away Kel almost immediately winced and regretted her words when she heard someone stand behind her. The accompanying voice of her year mate told her all she needed to know about just how much ox dung she had stepped into.

"Oh Lady Kel, if you would, please meet me in the practice yard at ten. You and I have a conversation to settle."

Yuki giggled softly behind her fan, her eyes alight with mischief and hidden laughter. Kel merely bowed and continued on to take her dishes away.

* * *

Neal sat back down as Kel left the mess, his cousin looking at him with a rather strained expression on his face. Neal sighed in exasperation before finally giving into his curiosity.

"What is the face for, Domitan?" Neal lazily swirled his cup as he talked. "You look like your mother just asked you to sit at a table filled with power-hungry matchmaking mothers."

"If they were so power-hungry they wouldn't be looking at _me._" Dom replied as he skirted Neal's original question. "Being a younger son does have those advantages, and not being a knight doubles them."

"But being the well-known Sergeant of one of the most sought after squads in the King's Own is something that mothers will look at."

"How do you know my squad is so sought after?" Dom asked, his mask slipping for a second.

"I learned to read lips." Neal tapped his mouth as if his cousin were slow. "And My Lord Raoul is constantly being asked for your squad to help here or escort someone there. A result of our Scanran trip, no doubt."

"That wasn't officially sanctioned or even heralded. How could people know?"

"The same way people knew of Raoul's relationship to Buri, my courtship to Yuki, or Kel's short lived infatuation with Kennan." Neal laughed, waiting for a response. When he got none he continued. "People talk, Dom."

"I know that people talk…" Dom said through clenched teeth, seeming to fight with something as he wrestled his emotions back under control. Abruptly standing he nodded to his cousin. "I think I'll take a walk, see if the watch doesn't need help."

"Interesting…" Neal smiled as he emptied his cup. His soon to be wife watched Dom leave before turning to him.

"What's interesting, Nealan?" Yuki asked, her curiosity not hidden. "He seemed normal from what you've told me of him…"

"He got angry." Neal said, Yuki gave him a look that made him kiss her forehead lightly. "He got angry when I talked of Kel's relationship with Kennan… that's what is interesting, love."

"I know that look," Yuki's own eyes now danced with the thought of her friend Kel and the obvious crush she'd had on the Sergeant once, and probably still. "What's that look for?"

"I need you to talk to my cousin for me." And with that the couple leaned into each other and whispered conspiratorially, pausing only to put their dishes away and leave mess. They disappeared into a dark and unused corner of the wall to finish their plans.

* * *

Kel suited up in practice gear, unsure if she needed armor, as she stared at herself in the mirror again. She didn't know why she had felt so sad earlier when Dom had mentioned not being sure about marriage, as it was she wasn't even sure if _she_ wanted marriage!

What right did she have to be sad?

Because she hoped. '_That's the problem with being able to think.' _Cleon had once told her. _'It means you wish for things you can't have.'_

"Boy had he been right…" Kel said aloud to no one in particular, forgetting there was even someone in the room with her.

"Who was right, Lady?" Tobe said as he sat on the floor polishing up a newly sharpened sword. Kel always smiled when she saw him with her sword in his lap, it was much too big for him. "Lady? You look wrong. You getting' sick? Should I go find Sir Neal?" Tobe had taken to adding 'Sir' to Neal and Merric's names at New Hope, she didn't know why.

"No, Tobe. I'm alright." Kel laughed, resting a hand on his shoulder as she went by. "Just thinking about how to properly pound Neal into the dirt on the practice court today."

"You're practicin' 'gain Lady?!" Tobe's voice was strained, as if she had told him that she was leaving and he had to stay behind.

"It's not like you can't watch, Tobe." Kel put her hands on her hips and stared at her young ward. "But you already know that, so what's the meaning of your upset?"

"You practice too much." Tobe said matter-of-factly, his eyes touching on bruises that Kel had received from practicing on their way to Steadfast.

"And you worry too much." Kel leaned down and gave her servant a kiss on the forehead, to which he looked up at her in mock horror. "I'm a girl, Tobe. Sometimes I act like it."

"You gotta warn a man!" Tobe cried, actually playing along with her joke. "We gets a little jumpy when womenfolk start doin' new things without tellin' us first."

"Alright, Tobe. I'm off to the practice yard, you can come down when you're done. Or you could go exercise Jump, or something. Mithros knows you need to be a kid." Kel called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. A few sparrows took flight and followed her, but Jump remained with Tobe as he usually did. Kel looked at the sparrows on her shoulder and smiled. "Sometimes I think I need to order him to be a kid."

They just peeped at her. She hoped they weren't disagreeing.


	3. Stoking the Fires

**Disclaimer: I do *not* own any of the characters, places, or recognizable events herein. They belong wholly to Tamora Pierce. Please do not steal my or her work, thank you.**

Her hands were shoved in her pockets as she walked through the grounds of Steadfast to the practice yards. Neal, as the one who had challenged her, would hopefully allow her to pick her own combat. Kel would have laughed if she thought it appropriate, knowing that she could best in in pole arms, sword work, and hand-to-hand.

Kel's thoughts were ripped from her as she ran into a wall. Except this wall was human, a man who Kel almost thought was Lord Raoul until she caught site of the red hair. She knew this large knight, unless she was mistaken.

"I'm sorry, sir." She bowed as one would bow to a noble. "Forgive my clumsiness."

"Kel, oh moon of knights, when did you ever start calling me sir?" Cleon's voice was rougher now, very different from the last time they'd spoken. He still hadn't rid himself of the nicknames, which gave Kel pause. "Stand up and greet an old friend like they're an old friend!"

Kel straightened and held her hand out, Cleon took it and shifted his eyes round to look for people before pulling her into what could only be described as a crushing. It wasn't a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kel said with an easy smile as she jumped from foot to foot, still anxious to get down to the practice yard.

"Ermelian sent me, to represent our house." Cleon clapped Kel's shoulder. "So I'm here, Ermelian would have come herself but she's rather put off wedding's for a little while."

"Oh." Kel nodded before looking at the sun, she needed to get going. "I don't mean to be rude, Cleon, but Neal and I have a discussion to settle on the practice courts."

Cleon laughed and motioned for Kel to lead the way.

"You've actually started challenging friends, how interesting."

"I challenged no one, you oaf. He challenged me, at breakfast this morn." Kel said as she fidgeted. Cleon was walking too close for a married man it gave her the shivers, and not the kind she would have liked.

* * *

Sergeant Domitan watched from a corner between two buildings as the new knight, Cleon, and Kel wandered off together. From the nature of their conversation it was easy enough to tell that Kel was intent on going to meet his Scanran brained cousin for the challenge; and Dom was hard pressed not to go watch. She was always rather graceful when she fought, even if it was only for practice.

"Sergeant Domitan?" A soft but firm voice came from beside him, causing him to start. A giggle he recognized made him smile as best he could. Standing there beside him, unnoticed until she talked, was Yuki, Neal's beloved. "I was wondering if you might escort me to the practice yards? My soon to be husband has run off without me!"

Dom sighed, he'd been hoping to get out of going down there one way or another but he couldn't be ungentlemanly to a woman who would soon be related to him. His mother would pitch a fit the likes of which Masbolle hadn't seen in years. He would rather keep it that way.

"Of course, Lady Yuki." He bowed a little and offered his arm. "Why would he run off so early? Won't be ten for another bell."

"He wanted to practice, he said." Yuki giggled. "Neal seems to think that will help him win against Keladry. But I know better. And when she chews him up like the warrior she is, I'll be there to tend his wounds."

"Tending his pride may your main problem." Dom laughed along with Yuki. Yuki spared a glance at Dom from the side, waiting. "What got into your lover to make him challenge Kel in the first place?"

"He's restless, and Kel has been on his rear about training or so he says." Yuki unfurled her fan and hid her face. "It's funny, to see him so worked up over beating a woman in combat."

"My cousin has always been an odd one." Dom said as the rounded a corner to see both Kel and Neal, surrounded by a good sized audience, practicing different combat arts. "It appears they don't know what they're fighting about today."

"Or perhaps Neal is trying to… how would you Easterner's say it… Get under Keladry's skin." Yuki kept her fan at her face and slowed her pace. "Oh, it looks like Keladry's old… friend… is here. What was his name?"

"Cleon of Kennan." Domitan said through now gritted teeth. If Yuki noticed his new tension she said nothing, and she did notice. "He's married, though."

"You sound so happy about that," Yuki teased and giggled. "Perhaps you like the Lady Keladry?"

"Even if I did, and I don't," Dom stuttered out as he tried to think of a good lie. "Keladry deserves a hell of a lot better than a younger son… a man without much to his name at all."

"Someone like that squire… Owen of Jesslaw? Neal has told me of many times he's seen the young man stare at Keladry, following her around somewhat like a puppy he said." Yuki looked through her eyelashes at the man whom she walked with. She would have smiled at the obvious anger in his face, he was so much an Easterner. "Or is that not what you meant?"

"I meant…" Dom almost growled, stopping himself to remember that this was his cousin's soon to be wife. "I meant that she deserves…" Stopping to use language that he never would have in front of a lady before now, Yuki cracked him with her fan for doing it, he continued. "I don't know what I meant."

The two stopped near the gates to the practice yard, a five minute walk having become at least fifteen, Dom released his arm and bowed to Yuki.

"Here you are, Lady." Dom smiled as he tried to keep up appearances. Straightening he called out to his cousin. "Meathead, didn't your mother teach you that it wasn't nice to leave a Lady behind?"

"You had better be glad my day is full-up or I would challenge you to a round or two as well, cousin!" Neal said as he practiced at his sword work against a dummy. Kel, on the other hand, was doing another pattern dance with her practice glaive. Tobe stood rather closely, making Dom wonder how the little one had gotten past him and Yuki.

"Save that confidence for after you've beaten Kel." Cleon said from where he lounged almost entirely too close to Kel, and very much so too close for Domitan to like.

"Mithros bless us, are you two at it again?!" A new voice made the knights, Lady, and Sergeant turn.

* * *

"Mithros bless us, are you two at it again?!" The newcomer was younger than the nights, and a little shorter than Keladry and Neal, he was dressed in rather nice clothes and the badge of his Knight Master rest on his chest. Owen, it seemed, had come to Steadfast. Which meant that Wyldon was here as well, if not already scowling up in the headquarters about green knights trying to hurt themselves.

"At what, Owen?" Neal growled a little, though unintentionally. "And where's the Stump?"

"In talking with My Lord Raoul, yet. He gave me the morning off and I was told I might find you here around now…" Owen smiled is jovial and still childish smile. "Something about you wishing for more bruises from our Lady Knight here."

"I wish for no bruises, we merely have a discussion to finish."

"Right." Owen drug the word out and went to lean on the post next to Cleon. "When did you get in? I thought you were still down…"

Domitan drowned the words out from Owen, now watching the son of Jesslaw rather closely. Did this squire have a crush on Keladry? And if so, how long had the lad been nursing it in silence?

"You seem rather upset, Sergeant." Yuki said quietly so as to not attract attention. "And you are now glaring at the boy Owen as if you'd like to gut him."

"I am not," Dom said and sighed, realizing this Yamani knew the truth and there was no reason to hide it from her at least. "Not very much, anyway. But it's not as if I can say anything against it if he does like Kel. Or even if Cleon still harbors some affection for her. I have nursed my feelings for years, so I can't rightfully gut any other man who may have feelings."

"How poetic, I didn't know you had it in you. From what I've heard of you from Neal you are very much a soldier." The peppery Yamani giggled, now hiding her mouth only with the fan. "But you can suffer in silence all you like, it will only get worse until you do something about it."

"Like Neal did with you?"

"Just because I spoke my affections first doesn't mean that it has to be that way." Yuki said as she wandered off to give her love a good luck kiss before his royal pounding from Kel.

"Easy for you to say." Dom muttered to himself, deciding he may as well get comfortable and watch his cousin get pounded into the ground. Maybe that would give him some comfort.


	4. This Isn't A Talk

**Disclaimer: I do *not* own any of the characters, places, or recognizable events herein. They belong wholly to Tamora Pierce. Please do not steal my or her work, thank you.**

* * *

"So, Keladry…" Neal said with a sardonic smile as they began the usual proprieties of a sword play challenge. "You've been eying a certain blue-eyed cousin of mine…"

"Even if I was," Kel said as she side stepped a lunge. "Which I am _not_… What difference is it to you?"

Neal chuckled as he blocked Kel's counter attack and twirled the swords so they were locked at the grip. Kel attempted to twist her blade free of his, but he countered every move she made. This battle had now become a pattern of footwork, waiting for the other to slip and give a little room.

"Keladry of Mindelan, you insult my intelligence by insinuating that I cannot see what is directly underneath my nose." Neal's smile gave Kel a little reassurance that he was only messing with her. "And it matters to me because you are the closest friend I have, a sister, and Dom is my cousin. You are both kin to me, and I worry."

Keladry finally found a hole in Neal's defense as she lunged against the pommel of her sword to knock his free. Smiling, her face otherwise blank, she returned to circling her opponent.

"Whether or not I have been watching Dom it really doesn't matter." Kel parried as Neal lunged again, this time using the inside edge of her blunted practice blade to offset his balance and send him teetering. "I am a newly made knight, the paint still wet on my shield no matter what anyone says. And besides, I hardly think _Dom_ of all people is going to look back."

"You truly are blind, Lady Knight." Neal gave her a sidelong look as he ducked the next strike, blocking the down stroke of her sword. "Oh Protector of the Small, how can you be so chivalrous and compassionate but completely blind to the matters of your own heart?"

"My heart, Nealan," Keladry clenched her teeth, her Yamani mask slipping just a little. "My heart has nothing to do with this. I am a _knight_, I have no time to pretend as though men will be lining up to marry me."

"You are in need of an education then." Neal said as he swiped at Kel's midsection, causing her to back step and beat his blow. "Allow me to give it to you."

"You'll only tire us both if you give it to me here. Why not seek me out privately to discuss this matter?" Kel pulled back a blow that Neal barely blocked as it was. "This is hardly a philosophical discussion that warrants a challenge in the training yard."

"I didn't challenge you, I merely invited you to come and talk with me." Neal took one step too many to avoid Kel's next lunge and faltered. With a swift twirl of her blade and a push against the grip of his she wrested Neal's blade from him as he fell to his knees. "If you wish to talk to me then yield this ridiculous fight and talk, no trickery."

Neal held up his hands, both swords at his throat. "I yield, Lady Knight. Now if you will permit me to tell my beloved what I plan, why don't we take a ride? Close to the fort, mind you."

Kel nodded tersely and stabbed Neal's practice sword into the ground in front of him. She tapped him on the head with the flat of her blade and then walked away. She usually wasn't in such bad spirits, but with her old Knight Master and friend's impending marriages she had begun to think about those things that she had given up to become a knight.

Love. Marriage. A family. She had given all up to pursue her dreams of becoming a Lady Knight of Tortall, like her hero the Lioness. She didn't regret one minute of it, but that didn't stop her from wishing rather badly that she had potential _to _marry.

Unlike the Lioness, Kel hadn't exactly found a man willing to put up with her knighthood beyond friendship and she was beginning to think that Baron George Cooper was a rarity among men.

_He's one of two kings who loved her. Not that Alanna was wanting of bedmates, to say the least._ Raoul had once told her when she'd asked what a Bazhir woman had meant about the Woman Who Rides Like A Man having stolen kings hearts. She didn't understand then, and didn't understand now, but that didn't stop her from feeling the tiniest bit jealous of her hero.

"I am afraid that I have to steal the Lady Knight away for a while. We are going to go on a short ride." Neal announced after he had hugged his beloved Yukimi. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, though anyone was hard pressed to hear it. Dom actually wondered if the Yamani had even heard what his crack brained cousin had said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea…?" Cleon started as he scratched his chin. Owen piped up with the same thoughts.

"We keep these forests pretty clear. Besides, they won't go far _will they_." Dom glared more at Kel than at Neal. Even if she was a Lady Knight she was still and would always be, the King's Own squire, a warrior girl who had, very succinctly, captured the hearts of every man in Third Company; even if not all of them looked at her romantically. She was theirs, their girl, their squire, their Champion. "No need to worry your heads about them, Kennan. And Jesslaw, you saw just what Kel and Neal could do in Scanra… why doubt their abilities on Tortallan soil?"

"Scanra?" Cleon's head snapped up in shock. "What is this about Scanra? I've heard nothing about us invading them."

Owen clapped Cleon on the back with a smile. "Why don't you come with me and I'll tell you just what you missed this past summer. I've got free time until after lunch, and it's a rather long tale. Maybe we'll be lucky enough to run into some of the other members of our party."

"I'll join you." Dom said curtly not that he wanted to be in the presence of Kennan, still not liking him for courting Kel and breaking her heart with his betrothal. "Perhaps we can find some of my men, they never tire of telling that tale. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it, my lord."

"I think I'll accompany you," Yuki said with a small grin. "I do love hearing about the battles. Shinkokami asked me to hear about it from as many possible. She and her husband Prince Roald have been eager for more news of the fight."

"By all means, milady." Dom offered an arm to Neal's betrothed and turned to his cousin and the woman who stole his affections. "Please don't go too far from the fort, and make the ride brisk. Raoul would have my head if he knew I allowed you to leave and you got yourselves killed."

"Of course, cousin." Neal said with a sweeping bow before twisting Kel around by her shoulders so that he could lead her to the stables where their mounts were being housed while they stayed at the fort. "We shall not tarry long, Kel is just in need of a bit of education!"

"Apparently so am I!" Cleon joked as he watched his love, his first true love, walk away with Neal. He loved Ermelian, but she would never be Kel. With Kel, things were different. As he turned to walk with Owen he began to puzzle over their cryptic statements about Scanra. "Now, what about a trip to Scanra?"

* * *

"What do you need to educate me in, Neal? I thought we were well passed your attempts to tutor me in the ladylike arts. I am wasted on curtsies and gowns." Keladry laughed as they mounted their horses and headed for the gates. Neither was without armor, having stopped to gear up before leaving, for the war was far from over. "You and I already know that."

"This education, oh Lady Knight, is not about being ladylike." Neal waved to the gate guards as they passed. "It's about realizing the lady you are."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello all readers! I know this was originally slated as a Kel/Dom fic, but I wanted to give you all a heads up because I am going to have other pairings mentioned (ie; Kel/Owen, Kel/Faleron, Kel/Merric)... SO due to that he was taken off as the secondary character. I am really sorry if this makes people mad! But it just didn't work.**

**Thanks to maka loves chocolateee for leaving my first review! And a big thanks to my followers, your readership means a lot to me.**

**On that subject: I DO NOT require followers, favs, or reviews to update. I write for your entertainment, although I may hit writers block it is not because I don't have enough feedback. Thanks again!**


	5. What You Don't Know Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do *not* own any of the characters, places, or recognizable events herein. They belong wholly to Tamora Pierce. Please do not steal my or her work, thank you.**

*/*/*/*

"How have you _not_ heard about Scanra? The killing devices? Blayce the Gallan?" Owen shot questions at Cleon in rapid succession as Dom gathered the men he could who had traveled to Scanra with Kel to rescue her people. "Seriously, those devices would have won this war for our northern foes had they not all suddenly collapsed!"

"I heard it was a mage on our side, I assume Numair, who had finally figured out how to stop them. I thought this war had become a battle of magic, not just sheer strength." Cleon glared at the squire as he took a seat in the now mostly empty mess where Owen had led them. "And you forget, _squire_ Owen, I have been south since before the war was officially declared."

Owen didn't miss the contempt Cleon had put into the word 'squire,' which made the jolly young man to think that it wasn't just not knowing that was bugging him. It was not knowing how Kel, a woman he had praised with flowery names and equally flower kisses once, was involved. This intrigued Owen, making him also a little wary.

Was Cleon still in love with Kel even though he was married? Did he think to steal her affections from anyone else who would try?

Owen squared his shoulders as Dom came back with the rest of his squad, including the two who hadn't been in Scanra, and sat down. The tension between the knight and squire was so thick that even Yuki felt uneasy.

"What's this about you not knowing 'bout our Scanran trip, my lord?" Wolset said as he looked between Owen and the knight. "I thought court had spread that bit of gossip to the four winds by now."

"What bit of gossip?" Cleon almost snapped. He looked around the group of men, all of them seemed intent on the story, so much so that others in the room began to take notice and eavesdrop. It wasn't often that newcomers to Steadfast got to hear the story from the King's Own squad and the squire who had went with the group of rogue knights.

"You haven't heard the story yet?" A few of the men asked almost silently. Men from other tables strained to hear.

"What story? Out with it, for Mithros' sake!" Cleon finally let his anxiety and irritation get the better of him. The usually calm and happy Cleon was worried too much about Kel and her obvious involvement in whatever these men were talking about.

"You must have heard about the Protector of the Small…" Owen said as he looked Cleon dead in the eyes, searching for something in the older man's face. Apparently finding it, whatever _it_ was, he continued. "The legend of the knight who risked life, limb, and Traitor's Hill to rescue commoners and save all of Tortall; the whispers of a knight _chosen_ by the Chamber of the Ordeal to set right a terrible wrong."

Cleon thought about it. He had heard whispers of this person, a legend spreading through the realm faster than a sickness. It had been being told as far south as the Bazhir tribes if he remembered correctly, people becoming hushed when the name Protector of the Small was uttered by anyone.

"I heard of this legendary knight in my travels, but you know how legends are. They are rarely the whole truth, if the truth at all. It's probably just a story created by some bard looking to gain favor with Lords by singing tales of the dreaded north and the saviors of Tor-" Cleon stopped mid word, feeling rather odd. The men were staring at him as if he had suddenly taken leave of his senses. "What?"

"You don't get it, Cleon." Owen shook his head with a chuckle. "You see… those stories…"

"They're true." Wolset said, scratching his newly shaven face. "Every bit of it."

"And that Protector is none other than Keladry of Mindelan, Lady knight." Domitan said with relish, awaiting the reaction he knew was coming.

"_WHAT?!" _

*/*/*/*

"What do you mean this is about me being a lady?" Kel shook her head in utter confusion. "You know I don't understand it when you skirt around what you really mean Neal."

"I mean, oh blind one, is that you worry too much about your lack of a reputation to think that you aren't suitable marriage material. For Dom or otherwise." Neal stopped under a tree to adjust the reins, he looked at her caringly. "What I mean, Keladry, is that you have this view of yourself as someone who is without prospects. And that is wholly untrue and I need you to understand this before you get your heart broken."

"What in the world are you talking about?!" Kel's voice betrayed her anxiety although her face was Yamani calm.

Neal looked away from her, as if debating with himself over his next words. And when he spoke the words were obviously chosen carefully, spoken slowly as if to not anger the Lady Knight.

"Did you know that the boys fought over you from day one?" Neal said, quickly continuing so as to not let Kel interrupt until he had said all he had to say. "Within the first week there were… discussions… about you in the bath house when we bathed before lunch. Some were about how you wouldn't last, but many were about how you might make a beautiful lady someday… given the proper training and such."

Kel was stunned to silence, unable to say a word.

_They had fought over me?_ She thought to herself, remembering how it had seemed that all of the boys had hated her in the beginning. Had that not been true? _Why hadn't any of them told me! I could have told them that their affections needed to wait… how many of them still like me? How many hearts did I break? Oh dear…_

Kel's internal battle raged as Neal found a way to say what he and the other pages who had been part of her group of friends, and a few others throughout their years in the pages wing, had promised would never be spoken to her. Neal fought to find a way to break the biggest promise he had ever made as a young man other than his promise to Yuki.

"We did fight, all of us." Neal admitted, his cheeks growing red. "I don't think there was a heart in that wing who didn't have a soft spot for you, even Joren was caught glancing at you in that… _way_… a few times in his squiredom." He took a deep breath and prepared himself to out all of his friends. "Roald told us we couldn't fight for your affections when your shield was the most important thing to you. And we all made a deal, a signed deal, that we would defend your honor no matter what. And that… that until you got your shield you were to be off limits as a courting partner."

"_WHAT?!"_


	6. What You Don't Know Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do *not* own any of the characters, places, or recognizable events herein. They belong wholly to Tamora Pierce. Please do not steal my or her work, thank you.**

*/*/*/*

_"You don't get it, Cleon." Owen shook his head with a chuckle. "You see… those stories…"_

_"They're true." Wolset said, scratching his newly shaven face. "Every bit of it."_

_"And that Protector is none other than Keladry of Mindelan, Lady knight." Domitan said with relish, awaiting the reaction he knew was coming._

**_"WHAT?!"_**

*/*/*/*

"Now don't go attractin' too much attention, Sir Cleon." Dom said with a rather relishing smile. "Wouldn't want someone to think that your still… attached… to a certain old courting friend of yours."

Cleon openly glared at the older man, his eyes narrowing. Owen and the squad could feel the tension building with each silent second. Deciding to put an end to it, Owen began talking.

"You know how Kel was the commanding knight of Haven, the refugee camp up near Giantkiller… right?" Owen gauged Cleon's reaction and figured that he had, in fact, known so he kept talking. "Well early June she and Neal had come to Mastiff, to report to my lord Wyldon about the goings on of Haven and the Greenwoods Valley. While they were here Kinslayer and a group of Scanrans, including killing devices, came to call at Haven."

"Wiped out the whole camp. Capturing more than killing, and most o' the dead was naught but army… few civilians." Wolset said as he played with a boot knife. "My lord Wyldon said something roundabouts of maybe fifteen or twenty civilians dead in the encampment."

"So they were taken? That camp was rumored to house almost a thousand people." Cleon sounded skeptical, but not altogether unbelieving of the men's accounts.

"It's true, Cleon." Owen said, his voice soft. "My lord… Wyldon, he saw it. So did Neal, and Kel. Mithros, Merric barely survived the attack! We found him when the birds were asked to search for survivors… he was pretty pale."

"Merric has always been pale…"

"Neal got him moveable, but Wyldon had information about an attack elsewhere… one that would cripple our defenses if King Maggot had been able to take Mastiff… So he told Kel to bury the dead. Bury the dead properly an' then just report back to him." Owen and the men of the Own shook their heads collectively. All but two of those men knew better than to give Keladry of Mindelan an order to abandon someone. "And she did… bury them at least."

"But when the burial detail got here, she was gone." Dom said with a smile. "Connac, rest him, and Hevlor said she had 'heard somethin' in the woods' and went to check it out… but she never came back."

"You mean she went after Kinslayer, _the_ Kinslayer, and what sounds like a company or two _alone?! _And no one stopped her?!" Cleon interrupted with a shockingly angry expression, Owen would have been afraid before the events of the summer. But now all Owen felt was curiosity. Why was Cleon so angry? He had a wife of his own to worry about and Kel was obviously in good hands.

"She left the Haven detail alone, yes. A few of the animals from Haven followed. Her birds and dogs, and a few cats too." Dom said with a smile, thinking about the little one who had taken up space in his saddlebags for a day. "But you didn't let me finish."

"Continue." Cleon's voice was clipped, his response curt.

"Once word got from the convict soldiers to my lord Raoul he apparently stormed into Wyldon's office, steaming from what I heard." Dom and his men smiled, Raoul could be very impressive when angry. "Said something along the lines of never forgiving Wyldon for being foolish enough to give Kel a command that he should have known she would disobey."

Cleon and Owen whistled. It took a hard man to disagree, let alone flat out argue, with Wyldon. And it sounded to both of them like Raoul of Goldenlake had actually _threatened_ their training master. That took a very special kind of man.

"He had me collect my men and meet him in the stables where he told us it would be a _volunteer_ mission to follow Kel and help her come back alive."

"Help her but not stop her?"

"No, Raoul knew that there wasn't a thing we could do to stop her. He knows the girl better than any so he was smart enough to send her help." Wolset's smile was genuine, happy that Raoul had been kind enough not to send the squad to anger the Lady Knight.

"We reached her at Giantkiller. By the time we got there she was sleeping, so we posted guard with the animals and set up a small camp. A fire, only, to cook food and had a little rest ourselves. She was glaring daggers at us when she came around the barracks she'd been sleeping in, wasn't she boys?" Dom laughed.

"You din't see her, Sergeant…" One of the men, a man by the name of Eufric, said with a somber face. "Her hair all drippin' from well water and her ears practically smoking with anger. She looked right ready to skin all'us."

"Tobe and I met her outside of Giantkiller." Owen added in to continue the story. "We left Mastiff around midnight together with Peachblossom and… and Happy." Still sad over the loss of his horse Owen stumbled a little. "She wasn't at _all_ happy that I was there, but I wasn't leaving Kel to go off to what promised to be a jolly fight without an army. That and her crackbrained year mate friends were ready to drag her back home."

"As they well should have." Cleon interjected without thinking, causing some of the men to growl. "What? She had no need, or right, to disobey orders and go into what sounds like the depths of Scanra with a squad and a squire."

"Neal, Seaver, Merric and Esmond also came. So did a squad from Haven. She wasn't alone, and sure as Mithros we were all gonna help Kel win back her people. She knew the mage, Blayce the Gallan, was usin' children for his black magics… and haven had near two hundred children." Owen said with one of his dimpled smiles. "She wasn't letting anyone hurt her people, and mourned all who were killed before she could rescue them."

"By the time we made it to the refugees they had already been sold to slavers and Kinslayer had left with the children." Dom said thoughtfully, wondering just what _would_ have happened had his meathead of a cousin and his friends had slowed Keladry and their company down at all.

"Once we got the refugees back on their way to Tortall, and Mastiff, we continued on to what was once Rathhausak's clan home. Kinslayer and the Gallan were holed up in the castle there, and what people were left were ready to be rid of the mage and his pet." Owen laughed as he thought of Irnai and her prophecies. "It was there that all of us got to hear the voice of the Chamber. It talked of the task it had set Kel." All the men other than Cleon and the two new soldiers shuddered. "It was… indescribable."

"Wait… the _Chamber_ talked to you?" Cleon thought for a second. "You mean the Chamber of the Ordeal. _That_ Chamber. It _talked_ to you?"

"Through a seer child, yes. Kel wanted to know how many of her children were going to face the slaughter before dark, it was reassuring us that we had time." Dom said with a look at Owen. "We waited until dark to attack. And the plan was rather sound. We killed nearly two companies with only two squads of soldiers, a hand full of knights, two civilians, and a group of kids."

"_Kids?_ Kel allowed _kids_ to fight?"

"They wouldn't let anyone say no, and were rather handy with those spears of theirs my lord." Wolset said in an attempt to offset Cleon's oncoming anger. "Once we had the main floor under control Kel went up into the keep to find her nightmare and put an end to it."

"She went _alone?!_" Cleon, it seemed, was going to be as difficult as he could about this. It was beginning to annoy everyone, including Owen.

"Please stop interrupting, we're almost done." Owen said as he picked up where Wolset had left off. "She went up into the keep and killed the Kinslayer, had a right pretty fight with him from what we gathered."

"Smashed his skull right in, and got injured for her efforts." Dom said a little more darkly than he'd intended. "But she got him all right. And the gods judge him now. Him and his master."

"Kel said that once she was in the workshop Blayce tried to control her, but she got away from his enchantments." Owen smiled about the next part. "And using griffin feathers she'd sewn into a band, she got a fix on him and got Blayce good in the legs. She beheaded him once he hit the ground, a clean stroke."

"We don't know what happened next, all that we found her on the bottom stairs. Laid against the wall like she'd maybe just not been able to go any further, a cat in her lap and the dogs watching, she had a right to be a little fevered." Dom chuckled a little. "Once we got everyone around we took everything that was of use to us in our escape and hightailed it once we burned the keep."

"She feared for everyone once we hit Tortallan soil. Afraid to her bones that she'd drug her friends to Traitor's Hill with her, but Lord Wyldon pardoned her. Don't know what they talked about, though."

"None of you stopped her, none of you questioned her, none of you even thought that her doing that could be dangerous… Are you all _mad?!_" Cleon seethed as he stood abruptly. "For men who think of her as a friend, you're all more dangerous than a plague."

With that he stormed off still smoking with a mixture of emotions. He was angry, he was anxious, and he was worried. There were more but Cleon couldn't even put a word to them. Most of all, he was confused.

"That ungrateful little-!" Dom started only to be stopped by one of his men bumping him. "What?"

"Don't say something that might get you in trouble, Sergeant Domitan." Owen said as he watched Cleon's escape. "He just needs time to digest it all. Gods knows I barely believe it all happened, and I risked my entire life on it."

"True, Squire Owen. Now why don't we go see whether or not you actually practiced any of those moves we showed you on the road…" Dom stood and stretched, clapping Owen on the shoulder. "Wouldn't want you to lose your pride someday."


	7. What You Don't Know Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I do *not* own any of the characters, places, or recognizable events herein. They belong wholly to Tamora Pierce. Please do not steal my or her work, thank you.**

*/*/*/*

_"We did fight, all of us." Neal admitted, his cheeks growing red. "I don't think there was a heart in that wing who didn't have a soft spot for you, even Joren was caught glancing at you in that… way… a few times in his squiredom." He took a deep breath and prepared himself to out all of his friends. "Roald told us we couldn't fight for your affections when your shield was the most important thing to you. And we all made a deal, a signed deal, that we would defend your honor no matter what. And that… that until you got your shield you were to be off limits as a courting partner."_

**_"WHAT?!"_**

*/*/*/*

"Now don't get all angry at me. We did it for you!" Neal said in a pleading tone, hoping to get Kel to realize that she really needed to listen to him. He didn't want her to be angry at him although he knew it was inevitable.

"You better start explaining, and _fast._" Kel glared as Hoshi shifted a little in her stride as if she recognized her rider's change of emotion.

"When you came to the castle everyone was expecting someone like the Lioness; a girl who would easily pass as a man. Someone we could forget about for the year until Wyldon told them to go home." Neal chuckled. "You were neither like the Lioness nor told to go home. And that presented a problem. Within your first week at training everyone who eventually became part of our group, and a few others, had said that they wouldn't mind courting you if you were a proper lady… and as time passed, those thoughts changed to wanting to court you whether or not you were a proper lady. You were as much a part of us as breathing."

"_Us._ That includes you, Neal."

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I had a soft spot for you, even when I first saw Yukimi I was still pining after you." Neal sighed and blushed. "Many of the girls I wrote poetry about and sought after when we were pages were just attempts to forget the girl who I wanted but knew could never want me. Not saying I don't love my soon-to-be wife, but I did imagine you and I married… many times, actually."

"Okay. Now you said something about me being 'off limits' until I got my shield. What about Cleon in my squire years? He and I… well, I can't call it courting as he was already betrothed even then… and dallying assumes we actually shared a bed…" Kel worried her lower lip for a moment and then looked up. "We _got closer_ during my squire years. What happened then?"

"Oh we weren't as nice to him as it seemed." Neal laughed outright. "I'll admit I had to shrink bruises on him multiple times, Owen and Faleron were the two biggest antagonists of your entire time with Cleon." Neal rubbed his chin as if he were growing a beard. "Faleron had the biggest soft spot for you of all. It was his blunder that caused us to actually write the damn deal. We called it the Treaty of Kel. I still have it, if you would like to read it and see who all you need to pound into the ground the next time you get the chance."

"I will accept that offer once you can produce the documents. As I am _not_ some bit of land to be fought over!" Keladry huffed before her Yamani mask slid back into place. "I can't believe you would go along with this and pretend as though I wouldn't be angry and hurt when I found out!"

"You weren't supposed to find out, Kel. That's the whole thing; we were never supposed to speak of the entire deal outside of those who signed it. You weren't supposed to know." Neal looked down, a little ashamed. "I am telling you because you _have_ to know. Because you, with all your heroics and attention, are about to be plagued with suitors… There's no getting around it!"

"I don't _want_ suitors. Nor do I need them. I can't court anyway until I am away from New Hope and this war is over. And Gods knows if I'll even be alive for that, particularly if my name gets spread to Scanra and King Maggur wants revenge. I and anyone connected to me could be in grave danger."

"So that's what's been eating away at you ever since we came back. I'll bet that's why you had New Hope as fortified as you did… That town is more protected than all but the castle in Corus."

"I know that, Neal. And yes, that's why I planned it that way. I can't protect anyone but I'll be damned if people are going to be sent to the Black God because of a score that Maggur wishes to settle with _me…_ I'll surrender myself long before that happens."

"You'll do no such thing!" Neal abruptly stopped his horse and looked at her horrified. "I don't care what you think of yourself, there are hundreds of people who would be devastated if you willingly surrendered yourself just to save others. Your family would agree with me. They are so _proud_ of you, my father said your parents were gushing when the news reached Corus. You are a _hero_, you are a knight, and you are a woman. Like your hero the Lioness."

"I don't want to be a hero and I wish that the king had continued with his original idea of not telling others about my and your involvement. Why did he change his mind anyway?"

"He felt, according to father, that it was better to give the Scanrans the truth to chew on. Especially since Dom's report, as well as yours and mine, all stated that Maggur had allowed Blayce to use his own people's children for a time…" Neal stopped to breathe. "I do have to agree with him there. Angry Scanrans are more like to attack each other than to attack us, and if they can eat away at themselves we may not have to lose too many more men and women for this war."

"Sometimes he infuriates me," Kel growled. "He put the entire team in danger just in the hopes that Scanrans would turn around to kill their king."

"It's worked thus far." Neal interjected. "The attacks from Scanra have been less, and the members fewer. According to Daine's spys in the capital Maggur has lost a good amount of his support. Even his nobles, whose family he holds, are beginning to whisper rebellion."

"I don't _care_ Neal! I have a king that could very well be planning to target me and now you're telling me that all of my friends who aren't already betrothed or married could be wishing to court with me… Needless to say, friend, I am ready to challenge _all_ of you." Kel's wrath was swift and her anger lasted only a second until her Yamani mask was fastened again and her voice calmed. "I don't wish to court anyone currently, and I don't need men fighting over me."

"I am only attempting to inform you, Lady Knight." Neal bowed a little sarcastically in his saddle. "I wish to see you happy, that is all."

"I **am** happy, Neal."

And with that they trotted back through the gates to Steadfast, many of the soldiers bowing or holding their fists in the air in the wake of the two knight's entrance. Many soldiers were revering Kel in a different light since her story had broken.

"Of course you are, Keladry." Neal chuckled. "But be prepared for others to say that you're not."

"I'll pound all of them."

*/*/*/*

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has/does read this story! It means so much to me, really it does. Anyway, I just wanted to let you readers know that this story is going somewhere, I promise! I just like setting things up as best as possible before attempting to plug along. Okay? **

**Again, thank you all so much! It means the world.**


	8. Don't Ignore The Girl

**Disclaimer: I do *not* own any of the characters, places, or recognizable events herein. They belong wholly to Tamora Pierce. Please do not steal my or her work, thank you.**

*/*/*/*

Kel glared at her friends as they sat down to supper later. She had barricaded herself in her rooms for most of the day, seething over the 'Treaty of Kel' that Neal had handed to her. He said he brought it to Steadfast because he was going to burn it after his wedding, something about giving the past up for his bright future. Neal was, as usual, dramatic about it.

She decided to wait until dinner was almost done, waiting patiently and pretending to be interested in her friend's conversations. Yuki eyed her old friend cautiously, knowing full well just how much anger lingered beneath the surface of her unemotional face.

Finally Keladry felt justified pulling the piece of parchment out; she laid it on the table, words up. Looking around at her friends; Owen, Neal, Cleon, Faleron of King's Reach, Esmond of Nicoline, even Prince Roald was here- although it was kept silent. One by one as the knights realized that Kel had just essentially ousted them all, but none of them knew how she had gotten the paper. The last person they had known had it had been… _Neal._

"Uhm." Faleron cleared his throat as he attempted to not look at the incriminating evidence on the table. "How are you today, Keladry?"

"You know better than to ask that question right now, Faleron, how long have you known me?" Kel's eyes had lost some of their dreamer wistfulness and in place of that was an element of anger the men didn't even know she could have. Her eyes, though, were the only thing that gave away she was angry at all.

"Come now, Keladry." Neal said with a university lilt, his smile casual and misleading. "That was written when we were but boys."

"Nealan of Queenscove you had best feel lucky that I am sparing you the challenge on the practice courts or my lord Raoul would get to see you fly as his wedding present." Kel's words were clipped. "And the _only_ reason why you're not being challenged is because you were the one who told me of this little deal."

"Neal!" Faleron and Esmond spoke together in exasperation. Faleron continued. "Why would you do that to us? We had a _deal._"

"A deal that you so kindly didn't tell the Lady Knight about, and now that she has her shield and will soon be one of the most sought after females in the realm I wished to warn her that she may have more suitors than she originally thought."

"I may just challenge you in Kel's place, Queenscove." Cleon mumbled irritably.

"This was supposed to be a secret kept between friends, Neal." Roald said in his best, and softest, diplomatic tone. "Forget the fact that it does clearly state that none of _us_ were to court Kel prior to her getting her shield or being kicked out of page training… it also says that we will preserve her virtue and the integrity of her person from rumors."

"Why we couldn't tell her I don't understand." Neal sniffed. "As if she was really going to be angry as a _page_ or even a _squire_ for Mithros' sake! Not telling her, as we chose to do, is probably one of the stupidest decisions I have ever made in all my years."

"You agreed to it too, Neal." Faleron said, his jaw tight. "You agreed and you followed through." Looking to Yukimi he gave a small sitting bow. "You didn't pursue Keladry when we were pages or squires and it has honestly paid off for you, as your beloved is just as dangerous as our Protector and equally as beautiful. Many men are envious of you." He sighed, closing his eyes and thinking about his next words. "But Neal, think about those of us who _still_ fancy Kel, who would _still_ do anything for a chance to court the Lady Protector, why did you have to oust us? Was it for your own gain?"

A resoundingly sickening '**_thud!_**' shook the table and caused the group of men, and Yukimi, to openly start. Sergeant Domitan, Lord Raoul, and Buri who sat a few tables away with some of the other officers looked over to see about the commotion. Silence fell as everyone looked from the table to the knife that was stabbed in the middle of the parchment to the scarred hand and up to the face of a _very_ angry Lady Knight. Everyone in the room who was looking paled, the air seemed much colder than it had a few moments before. Releasing the knife, but leaving it in the table, Keladry looked at her friends. She could barely contain her rage as she spoke.

"Listen to me, and listen well." She hissed and then waited, making sure she had her entire table's attention and that she would keep it. "I am _not_ some possession to be bartered over and auctioned off, I am not some slave at the whim of her master, and I am most certainly _not_ going to pretend as though this doesn't anger me." She growled a little, heaving in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. "Once this wedding is over and I can talk to you all _civilly_ without wishing to beat you into the ground I will. But before then I would suggest staying away from your oh so precious Protector, or you will know the pain my enemies feel; friends or not."

With that Keladry stood up and yanked her knife out of the table, leaving a rather large hole where it had been. She looked over her friends once more and then turned and stalked out of the mess. She wanted to stomp but she wasn't a child throwing a tantrum, she was a rightfully angry adult who needed time to cool off. And since there was still light enough by the torches in the practice yard she was going to practice jousting.

Dom, Raoul, and Buri wandered over to where the cowering knights and squire sat in complete silence. Wyldon followed after refilling his cup with cider, he didn't really want to know what had riled the chit up but he had to make sure that she wasn't going to be off her game should the enemy come to call.

"Can I assume one of you blundered bad enough for her to attempt murder?" Raoul laughed as he jostled the men outward on the bench so he could sit down. "Or does this bit of writing have to do with it?" Scanning the document carefully, Buri and Dom reading over his shoulder, he suddenly began to laugh. He laughed and laughed- followed soon by his Sergeant and soon-to-be wife- until all three had tears in their eyes.

Wyldon looked at the men he had trained to the Knight Commander, his eyes narrowing. He reached forward to deftly tug the paper from the grips of Raoul and read it, his mouth following the words as he read them. Looking up, his face about as scarlet as Keladry's although not from anger, he glanced to Raoul.

"If you please, Goldenlake, might I use your office." Wyldon took a deep breath. "These _boys_ and I have a discussion that is apparently long overdue."

"Only if you allow me to come and watch you flay them!" Raoul laughed again as he stood and kissed his beloved. "If you would, Buri, do you think you could go talk to Kel? She's probably not the happiest right now and I don't think she'll want in on this particular conversation."

"Of course." Buri said with a soft smile. "Sergeant Domitan if you would assist me? I think she'll be less likely to kill me if there is a witness." Buri teased a little, Raoul kissed her again before releasing her into the care of his Sergeant, and friend.

"Now, men, it seems we have business to discuss." Raoul's tone suddenly that of a father angered. "Should I send for drinks, Cavall? Or will they be unneeded?"

"Drinks would be good. I'm sure _I_ will need them." Wyldon curtly nodded and stalked away to door of the mess. The knights, who hadn't moved, flinched a little when he turned and barked at them. "Move it! I want you there one bell ago!"

The frantic efforts of the men to catch up with their old training master and still look dignified was rather humorous to the officers and other nobles in the room, none of which knew what was going on other than it was obvious both Lady Keladry and Lord Wyldon were not happy with them. Returning to their conversation almost instantly, it felt to Raoul that the room hadn't even noticed the tension. He smiled and shook his head as he went to order a tray of drinks and cups be delivered to his meeting room.


	9. Understandings Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do *not* own any of the characters, places, or recognizable events herein. They belong wholly to Tamora Pierce. Please do not steal my or her work, thank you.**

*/*/*/*

As Kel shifted on Hoshi's saddle she stared down the lane at the ring that shifted and swayed in the wind. She wasn't really _angry_ she was _hurt._ How could they be so unfair to her!? They knew her better than anyone save Raoul and Wyldon, but they had still somehow insisted that they take a choice away from her… a choice that should have been _hers._

"So what if we are comrades…" She muttered to herself as she nudged Hoshi into position. "Charge." Thankful that Daine had trained Hoshi the same voice commands as she had once taught Peachblossom. It made riding with the mare a lot easier, and allowed Kel to not have to use spurs. She hated spurs.

_Why can't anyone be fair to me? _She thought as she lowered her lance and couched it properly. As she neared the ring she stood a little in the saddle. _It's not like I __**would**__ have courted any of them back then, I was a kid! Even fourteen is too young to be lying with a man._

Flicking the ring off her lance, Jump happily racing to catch it just like he used to, she glowered a little more. She knew it was silly, and very improper, to show this much emotion over something so old and trivial, but she still disliked the idea that they took her own choice away from her.

"What if I **had** chosen to court one of them? Like Faleron or Seaver… And what happened to Cleon when he and I dabbled in my squire years? How could any of them think that I would have been _happy_ about their choice to not allow me to court and dally as I please." Kel strung a second ring onto the post and turned Hoshi only to see Buri and Domitan. They leaned against the fence casually although it was obvious that there reason to be there was anything but casual.

"Evening Buri, Dom." Kel said as stiffly as she could as she rode up to them with an even stiffer smile. "Anything I can help you with? I'm sure you're not here for a flying lesson."

"I'd just as soon ride a griffin." Dom teased with his usual flirtatious smile that made Kel melt on the inside a little, and reminded her of why she was so angry in the first place.

"We just wanted to see if you were alright, Kel." Buri's voice was soft and belied her knowledge of anything that had transpired. "That was a rather impressive hole you left in the table, and it's not like you to be so angry. Raoul and I worry."

"I see he can't be worried too much, or he'd be here." Kel said a little quicker than she would have thought. Sighing she dismounted. "I'm sorry Buri. I'm just really upset right now at my friends and I am trying not to be. It's not fair to them, and it's downright rude."

"You and Lady Yukimi have the silliest notions of what is and isn't rude, Keladry." Buri laughed a little. "Having emotions is being human, not being rude. If being human were being rude than we all should be hanged for breathing."

Kel bowed to the older woman, a smile hidden behind her blank face.

"Neal has reminded me of that multiple times, as has Raoul. But they will never understand until they travel to the Yamani Empire. Things are different there, including what is or isn't rude." Kel thought for a second, hoping she hadn't sounded like she didn't like Tortall. "Not that I don't like the etiquette rules here, but until I was a page I had lived in the Empire more than I had Tortall and there are just some habits that will never fully die. Which is good, I think, if Neal and Yuki ever travel to the islands. She has talked many times in letters about bringing me to see my sister and the Emperor again."

"He remembers you, then?"

"He has been told of my exploits, and my so-called reputation for heroics is rather upheld in the Islands. One of Cricket's last letters to me talked about how her uncle has highly praised my works and how I saved two countries instead of only one."

"Cricket?" Dom said as he pet Hoshi idly.

"Princess Shinkokami. I knew her as a child and that was her nickname." Kel nodded her head a little. "She still allows me to call her that, even though propriety says I am supposed to call her by her proper title."

Kel grabbed Hoshi's reins and began to lead her back to the stables, Dom and Buri following suit. The trio walked silently for a little while until Buri broke it as carefully as a child asks for a sweet.

"So… who in your friends upset you so badly? It wasn't that Kennan fellow, was it? I know you two were once ah… close… but he's married now and if he's giving you grief I'm sure I can give him some in return…" Buri smiled in relief at Kel's low chuckle.

"No, it's not Cleon… Well, it's sort of Cleon. But to be honest I am upset with all of those clay brained men right now."

"That's new for you." Dom laughed. "We used to prank you and pester you, but you never got mad at any of us. Not that I can remember anyway."

"There were times I wanted to douse you in water while you slept or set the sparrows to cause mischief, but I was my lord Raoul's squire at the time and it would have been wrong for me to retaliate." Kel smiled. "And Raoul forbid me to respond, said something about him properly punishing you."

"That's probably why my squad got all of the dunghill assignments." Dom let the thought wander off.

"Probably."

"What did they do, if I can ask, to upset you so much that you would be so _rude_ in front of everyone?" Buri emphasized the word rude with a face and a smile. She wasn't needling Kel to get a rise from her, it was more a joke than anything.

"They… Oh this is embarrassing… They made something back when we were pages. A deal between them and anyone else who joined our group of friends…" Which was true as she'd seen Warric, Iden, and a few of the pages who came later in her page years on the paper; which didn't make her mood any better. "Neal thought of it after Faleron got caught flirting with me when I was eleven…"

"Oh, is this that Treaty of Keladry thing that Neal told me about in a couple of his letters?" Dom asked lightly and after receiving a glare from Kel he held his hands up. "I'm family, of course he would tell me. And honestly it was one of his better ideas. Anything that kept the boys from being just that, _boys_, and ruining what reputation you had been gaining for yourself was a rather good idea in my mind."

"But they could have talked to me about it! They took away my choice! Yes I was eleven and yes I think lying with a man even at the age of fourteen is too early but that is not the Goddess blessed point!" Kel's voice rose a little even as her face remained blank, she took a second to calm herself and continued. "I fought so hard to have my freedom to choose. To be able to look at someone and tell them that I had _chosen_ this life; from day one I chose. Lord Wyldon could have sent me home but he gave me the _choice_ to continue a life that I knew would be hard and could possibly leave me disabled. My parents gave me the _choice_ of being married off, even now. I don't want marriage yet, because I refuse to be planted to a fief of some lord and never be allowed my freedom again."

"I understand your anger at them, Kel." Buri said as she laid a let hand on the girl's back, they had long since reached the stables and Kel was brushing Hoshi as she talked. Dom was making up a small snack for the mare, a treat for being made to come out in the cold. "But if you try to think about it from their side it makes perfect sense."

"How?"

"You are their girl, just like you're the King's Own squire. No matter how old you get, how many of you get married, or in the case of the Own how many deeds you do with your shield on your arm… you will always be theirs." Buri looked to Dom for a little support. He readily gave it.

"There's a reason why my squad followed you to Scanra, a reason why those who died willingly took the risks they took, a reason why any man who has been in the King's Own under lord Raoul for the past five years would do anything for you." Dom thought carefully about his next words. "It's not that all three hundred of them are romantically in love with you; but because all of us watched you prove to everyone over and over again that you were strong enough to be a knight, that you had the heart to do what had to be done, that you had the ability to take whatever the gods threw at you."

"What does this have to do with me not being mad at Meathead and the other _boys?" _Kel asked with a small smile. Knowing that they championed her so did make her anger and upset disappear. Maybe she had been too rough on her friends, they had only thought of what was best.

"Because they are the same, Kel." Buri leaned against the post of the stall as Kel finished brushing Hoshi and gave her the treat Dom had gotten together. "Those boys champion you, look up to you, and some of them do love you. _You're_ the one who has to sort that out now. They did do you an injustice by not telling you of it, but you're the one who can choose how this goes from here."

"Maybe you're right, Buri. I think I need to go talk to them."

"That might be a little impossible right now," Buri laughed as she wondered how the boys were faring with Wyldon and Raoul.

"Why?"

"Because they are currently in headquarters with my lord Wyldon and Raoul; neither of whom looked very happy upon reading the deal that you left on the table."

"Mithros help them." Kel said as she headed towards headquarters with Buri and Dom. She knew well enough what it felt like to be on the receiving end of both of her superior's anger and partially pitied her friends for having to deal with them both at once.

*/*/*/*

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter taking so long and being so long! I wanted to really get it right here, because multiple people told me my portrayal of Kel and her anger was off character. Well, here's why! I'll update the boys' side of this tomorrow, never fear! Thank you so much for the feedback, it means the world. Beyond that all I have to say, to remind you, is that I DO NOT require feedback to continue writing.** **Thanks! - Silas.**


	10. Understandings Pt 2

**I do not own Tortall or any characters already residing in that world. I do own the plot of this story and any, if there are, original characters. Thank you.**

*/*/*/*

Raoul's office seemed small and not just because both Raoul and Cleon nearly reached the ceiling around the edges. No, the room seemed small and cramped because every man who sat in front of the beautifully made, albeit simple, desk were sweating and praying silently. All in the room knew of Wyldon's anger, and none had wished to incur its wrath again.

"So," Lord Wyldon drummed his fingers on the desk, his movements tense. "Someone had best begin to explain this-" Neal opened his mouth first only to be interrupted. "Not you, Queenscove, I have no need to hear your drabble until dawn."

"If I may then, sir, I will explain." Cleon mumbled as he stared at his boots. "To be honest, my lord, it all began when Keladry was first allowed into page training. You see… probationer page or not, ten years old or not, there were a few of us who… A few of us who…" Cleon appeared to be unable to get the sentence out, as if he were ashamed of what he had to say, Wyldon cleared his throat in annoyance.

"A handful of us older boys liked the girl. She was quiet, but spirited. She could hold her own, and could make it hurt if someone was to oppose." Faleron put in quickly, Cleon sighed in relief for the help, and began to continue. "There were multiple philosophical debates in the bath house before lunch, a few episodes of falling down after classes, and a lot of lost attention from us older boys."

"I told you a girl in page training was a bad idea, Goldenlake, didn't I?" Wyldon's eyes shifted to the Knight Commander. A small smile played the edges of his lips, so barely there that the men believed it was a trick of the light. "Knew a girl in with the boys was trouble."

"And that same girl saved Tortall, killed one of the worst necromancers we've seen in years, and has done so being doubted and shamed by her entire country. Wyldon, believe what you will but I won't waste breath when I know my listener's ears are closed." Raoul was even and calm, his expression not showing a hint of any form of annoyance. A trick, he was glad to say, he'd picked up from his once-squire. "Let the boys continue, I have a wedding in the morning."

"Too right, Goldenlake." Wyldon snapped his head in the boys' direction. "Explain, quickly."

"Well, sir," Roald decided to stick his oar in, although he knew that he risked his old training master's respect by being honest. But Keladry had taught them all many things, honesty and honor among them. "She found her way into all of our hearts, I'll admit. Although some of us only had a soft spot for her, knowing our prior duty, we all still began to think of her as ours in a way. She was our girl, our page, our friend. And that didn't change when she became a squire and all of us were separated by training. Although, and Neal will agree, we did relinquish our hold on Keladry when she became a squire."

"It seems Third Company, particularly my cousin's squad claimed Kel for theirs when she was a squire, and none of us wished to tangle with a hundred or more men. We may be idiots, as you have deftly pointed out sir, but I for one am not harboring a death wish." Neal's wicked smile and light bow would have annoyed Wyldon had he not already wanted to throttle all before him.

"Yes, yes. But what does this have to do with this paper… this pact?" Wyldon snapped coldly his patience at its end. "Why in the name of all the gods did you put your affections on paper? Do you not understand what could have happened to you or Mindelan had this fallen into the hands of one of the many who dislike the girl?"

"We thought of that, my lord. And that's why the pact always stayed with Neal. He learned a small spell back in his days at the University that made it so people reading it couldn't without the spell being taken off." Owen swiftly said, his jovial voice very different from his serious face.

"Not exactly how it works, but close." Neal nodded in agreement. "I had to show the person, they couldn't just get it from me."

"You act as though her enemies didn't have magic, plenty of them did!" Wyldon growled in a way that none of his old charges had ever heard before, even lord Raoul was rather astonished. To see the old Stump, a good name for the man, show this amount of emotion over this told him that Wyldon liked the girl. It would have been like trying to hug a bear to get him to admit it, but Wyldon held an affection for the girl that obviously stemmed from admiration or respect.

"Wyldon has a point, boys." Raoul decided to relieve some of the tension. "Kel's enemies are, and were, very far spread. Many of them have enough magical ability to sense the spell, even if they couldn't have broken it. That paper put Kel in grave danger, as well as yourselves. All of you." Raoul looked from man to man, stopping on the prince in particular. "That pact could have shattered a great many things."

"We apologize, my lord." Neal said very solemnly, he even stood to give a proper bow to both Raoul and Wyldon. "We should have thought of such a thing, and made sure that we had merely made a pact in voice, not in script. We put our friend in danger, and I am willing to destroy the document right now."

"I agree." Was chorused throughout the room from all but Wyldon. He stroked his chin in a pondering manner, not thinking about anything in particular.

"Destroy it, then." Wyldon said as he raised his hands. Neal moved to throw the parchment into the fire only to be stopped by Wyldon's next words. "But, this will not be overlooked. I cannot punish you as I once would have but I am sure that Lord Raoul could use the extra eyes on night watch, couldn't you?"

"I could. With the preparations and the uneasiness of the Scanrans this base could use all eyes available. Especially at night." A nod of agreement sealed the knight's fate. "You all will have night watch from now until your respective leave days. Do I make myself clear?"

"But what of my wedding, and my wedding night?" Neal cried in protest, earning small chuckles from the rest of the men in the room. "Heartless knights you are, as you were as pages."

"You will be given your wedding night as a reprieve, but you must report for duty at dawn. Understood?"

"Yes my lord." Neal tossed the pact into the fire in defeat. His time with Yuki would be short here, but she would be returning to New Hope with them as his wife. There, at least, he could spend his time with her.

"What a dirty trick, my lord. You are, still, a bad man." Keladry's voice broke through the almost silent room making all but Wyldon jump, he had seen her edge the door open. Kel looked at her friends and gave a bow. "I will not apologize for my rudeness earlier, but I do make this promise: all of you will meet me on the practice courts for this offense. I'll train manners into you."

"It was nice knowing myself, I guess." Owen sadly mumbled to no one in particular, startling a laugh from his friends.


End file.
